


In Between the Green and Blue

by AnonymousArchive



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Facial Hair Bros, Because His Eyes are So Beautiful, Blue Eyes, Cute, Established Relationship, Eyes, Fluff, Green Eyes, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, IronStrange, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Stephen Strange, One Shot, POV Tony Stark, Pining, Sectoral Heterochromia, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stephen Strange Eye Color Appreciation, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousArchive/pseuds/AnonymousArchive
Summary: Who knew something so ordinary could be the most magical part of him?





	In Between the Green and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be known as the Stephen Strange Eye Color Appreciation fic that I desperately wanted to write after learning about Benadryl Cucumber's eyes. That's it. That's the plot.
> 
> Please keep reading.

In all the time Tony had known Stephen, he had been surrounded by his magic. That mystical and ethereal glow of power stemming from what he will forever see as just a bunch of coordinated hand gestures and body movements was the very definition of Sorcerer Supreme, and he knew he was never going to understand it.

And that was fine. He didn’t need to understand it. He could learn to live with the countless mysteries surrounding his wizardry.

If living with the mysteries meant coexisting with Stephen, then he was okay with that.

Besides, Tony had discovered something more mystical and ethereal in Stephen anyway. Something that could never compare to the portals, the runes, the relics, the spells. Something that the Mystic Arts could never have given to him.

His eyes.

Stephen’s _beautiful_ eyes.

In all honesty, Tony felt a bit guilty that he never noticed it before. Sure, he knew Stephen’s irises were an intoxicating blue that could pierce into the inner depths of his soul, and that in and of itself was beautiful enough, but never did he quite expect _this_.

The moment he realized that the blue looked a lot more green in the dim light of the Sanctum’s library, he found himself frozen in awe. It was alluring to see, the unexplainable shift in color, and for a moment he thought he was dreaming.

Countless of pinching proved otherwise.

“Stephen?” he prompted.

A hum was all he got in reply, his lover’s mind still trained onto the tome in his hands.

Tony found himself fidgeting with the edge of his shirt. “Can you… look here?”

Puzzled, Stephen still complied, turning his head and gaze towards the other man’s voice, eyebrows knit in confusion. “Okay?”

Finding himself staring into those eyes, Tony just couldn’t take the utter amazement away. When more of the indoor lights found contact with Stephen’s irises, the green seemed to swirl with blue, forming this beautiful hue that floored him even more.

His new favorite color, for sure.

He still couldn’t explain what was going on, but at the moment, he didn’t need to understand. All he needed was to remember this color forever, burning it into the deepest recesses of his memory.

“Tony?” the sorcerer spoke softly, snapping the man away from whatever daze he had been in.

“Sorry, sorry. You can continue now,” he replied in a rush, cheeks turning red, his hands waving towards the ancient text.

Choosing not to question him (he was used to the man’s antics at this point), Stephen merely shook his head before getting back to the task at hand.

Tony was grateful for that, not wanting to explain this discovery.

—•—

Sectoral heterochromia.

That’s the explanation the internet provided him with. The reason behind Stephen’s magical eyes was something as simple as a rare hereditary condition, something completely _human_.

He would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that this very fact made him love his sorcerer even more. He just couldn’t help but accept that this man was _exquisite_ , in every way possible.

“Boss, a presence has been detected in your living room,” FRIDAY suddenly piped, startling him from his relaxed position in his laboratory.

He sighed, placing his tablet down, preparing to suit up. “This better be good.”

“Sir, the presence is approaching the lab—”

“I come in peace,” the familiar baritone voice floated around the room as the man entered, small smile on his lips.

Tony paused, before dropping his defenses with a sigh. “For the love of God, Strange. Call next time?”

“I prefer grand entrances, if you haven’t noticed,” he joked.

“Oh, I know.”

His eyes were an icy blue right now, with hints of light green flecks. A color combination to add to the growing list.

“Why are you here, exactly?” Tony asked, painfully having to tear his gaze away from Stephen’s in order to talk and act sensibly.

“Couldn’t I just miss my favorite mechanic?” the sorcerer replied, warmth laced in his voice. The comment made him smile.

“It’s a slow day at the Sanctum, isn’t it?”

“Pretty much,” he answered, before then plopping himself on the ground. “Am I welcome?”

Tony finds that his eyes are ever expressive, a pleading look mixed with its beautiful color. It was going to be hard to resist or deny _that_.

“Of course, any time.”

He made a mental note to tell FRIDAY that Stephen was no stranger.

—•—

It was probably the wrong time to be staring at those eyes, but he just couldn’t help it.

The glow of orange from Stephen’s magic made his eyes turn into a mix of green and gold, a color combination he had never seen before. He didn’t think it was possible to see something beyond blue and green in those irises, but he was happy to be proven wrong. That mixture, it was extravagant.

“Stark, you can make goo-goo eyes with your wizard when the battle’s over,” he heard Clint’s sassy remark from behind him.

At that, he seems to be shaken awake from his stupor, the sounds of the fight around him syncing into his mind. He can’t believe that he was distracted from the conflict, by something as simple as Stephen’s eyes.

Yet, to see its lovely shade mix with the determination and concentration the sorcerer had, he just couldn’t help get lost in them.

“ _Stark…_ ” Clint prompted again.

It was a dangerous distraction, one that made Tony glad that Stephen rarely joined the Avengers, only helping out when the foe to be dealt with fell under his responsibility as Sorcerer Supreme.

“Shut up. Not one word about this,” he then barked at Clint, with just as much sass, as he felt the blood rise to his cheeks.

As soon as he heard the laugh, he made it his mission to fly as far as he could from his teammate — and from Stephen’s eyes — to rejoin the fray elsewhere.

“Glad to see the love spell’s worn off temporarily,” Bucky joked as Tony landed by his side.

“Can we _please_ stop with the jokes?” he rolled his eyes, a blast firing out of his hand towards three approaching enemies.

Tony learned eventually that the answer to his question was a hard no.

—•—

In every dusk and dawn, they were the same mesmerizing hue. A perfect dance of green, gold, and blue, sparkling with a unique shine that was ever so _beautiful_.

You could call Tony redundant, but he was never gonna stop appreciating this man’s perfection. He was never going to stop staring into those irises, memorizing the shade they held in the numerous moments they’ve shared.

It was an irreplaceable thing — those eyes. It was something that not even the most extravagant magic could ever mimic. No matter how dazzling the arcane spells Stephen concocted were, Tony knew that the most exquisitely magical part of this sorcerer was everything in between the green and blue. A trademark characteristic that was so ordinary yet so ethereal at the same time.

He will never get sick of it, watching the colors dance in Stephen’s eyes.

Never in a million multiverses, timelines, or lifetimes.

“You’re staring,” Stephen whispered, trying not to ruin the atmosphere, his gaze holding nothing but love.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re precious,” Tony whispered back in a smile.

His cheeks tinted red, followed by a small shake of the head. “You flatter me.”

“I mean it.”

Stephen’s smile made the sight all the more captivating. What a lucky bastard he was, to be able to witness it all, everyday. To be at the receiving end of those love-filled looks, smiles, glances — he didn’t know what made him worth it all.

Stephen moved closer to him in an endearing hug, lips close to his ears as he whispered three precious words, “I love you.”

He was never going to get used to that.

Just as sweetly, he whispered back his answer, “I love you too.”

The embrace tightened in a comfortable and affectionate way, and Tony found himself wanting to stay in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lil thing. I don't know how I feel about the ending but I really hope it's enough.
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos! Thank you for reading.


End file.
